tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashley's Big Brother
Ashley's Big Brother is a Tengaged reality series"A Big Brother Game" Published Sunday, May 26 2013 (2013-05-26) in which a group of contestants, known as HouseGuests, are sequestered in a house under the surveillence of cameras and microphones for the chance on becoming the last remaining HouseGuest."Ashley's Big Brother returns to Tengaged" Published Monday, May 6 2013 (2013-05-06) Each week, the HouseGuests vote to evict one of their own until two HouseGuests remain on finale night. The winner is decided by the last seven evicted HouseGuests, known as the Big Brother Jury. The series is based on the original Dutch television series Big Brother, created in 1997 by John de Mol."Big Brother' Watches Their Every Movement" Published Wednesday, Jul 5 2000 (2000-07-05) The Tengaged series is produced by BigBruv Entertainment. BigBruv Entertainment has previously produced versions of reality television series' like The Voice,"The Voice© Series" Published Saturday, Feb 23 2013 (2013-02-23) as well as co-producing Janelle's Survivor along with Janelle Pierzina Productions."Janelle's Survivor: New Zealand" Published Monday, May 27 2013 (2013-05-27) In May 2013, Ashley Rivera made it official that he was returning as the show's host."It's official - Ashley returns as series host!" Published Monday, May 27 2013 (2013-05-27) The first season will premiere on July 25, 2013,"Ashley's Big Brother is BACK - with a bang!" Published Sunday, May 5 2013 (2013-05-05) and will feature a brand new format. History Main series The original series, BigBruv's Big Brother ''premiered on August 23, 2012"BigBruv's Big Brother UK" Published Thursday, Aug 23 2012 (2012-08-23) and was available to the Tengaged website. It was produced and broadcasted by BigBruv Entertainment for five seasons until it ended. In February 2013, it was revealed that ''BigBruv's Big Brother would return to Tengaged with a sixth season, however nothing else was announced for months onwards. In early May 2013, speculations arose that the series would be returning"OMFG It's Coming Back!" Published Wednesday, Apr 3 2013 (2013-04-03). Then, it was confirmed by Rivera, host of the first five seasons, that the series would be revamped under the new name Ashley's Big Brother. The first season will premiere on July 25, 2013. Although it was technically the sixth season, Ashley's Big Brother: Unfinished Business was produced and advertised as season one. Series overview Notes Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition are immune from nominations and are instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest becomes Head of Household he or she is ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition wins the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercises the power, the Head of Household then has to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and their nominations vote to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting begins the nominees have the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household breaks the tie and reveals their vote in the living room in front of the HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests is evicted from the House. HouseGuests can voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who break the rules are expelled with no precautions. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that vote for the winner on the season finale, known as jury members or plain 'jurors'. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. References Category:BigBruv's Big Brother